


Winter's Joy

by calileane



Series: Winter's Healing, Healing Winter [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Chitauri - Freeform, Gen, Loki's kid, Manhatan battle in Avengers, kind of a fix-it serie but not entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calileane/pseuds/calileane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting is at an end. The bright Little Star comes. And Loki will finally walk the Earth again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Again the warning about my bad english ^^ I'm sure the day I forget to add it I'll have someone writing me about all the mistakes:) oh! and nothing belongs to me of the marvel world, I'm just playing with it.

There was a time, long long ago, when Loki was part of the story and not just the one soul outside of the fates wims. He once fought, cried, laughed with those people he was now observing.

Winter was truly everywhere, from arsh and destructive in some lands to little cold flying in the air in others.

And so, Loki could see what happened in all those other realms. Because he had eyes everywhere in them. Even when winter slept, Loki saw. His magic brought pictures of those worlds, of those and those people, pictures and words.

Time had come for the one battle he wished to be present for. But he still couldn't walk onto Earth... his bright Little Star was still unborn. And so his dear brother Thor would have to fight Amora once more alone. Amora and those she allied with : the Chitauri.

Loki remembered a time when he had been prisoner of the ether, the Chitauri, and then Thanos. Three powers that had broken him in mind and body until he was compliant enough to bid his new master's will.

But now, as the powerful Winter he was... he would have loved to redeem those memories and fight alongside Thor and Earth heroes.

As it was, he looked into his ice miror, the one he projected the pictures his magic brought to him. And he prayed to every power on Earth to help those brave fighters he now truly admired and respected.

 

As overwhelmed as they first had been with this unexpected resistance from Earth, the Chitauri rapidly got the upper hand by force of sheer number coming and coming from the portal set upon the Stark tower.

Until Captain America took command and began herding people to the right place and the right role. And then... well, even only stalling their ennemies in order to save the civilians... even then the Avengers were a magnificient sight to behold.

It was just before the World council would have chosen to blow up Manhattan, if this timeline followed the last one in wich Loki had been Ragnarock scapegoat, that something changed...

Magic like nothing seen on Earth before began to grow out of the city's floors, roads, parks, like flowers grew in spring times.

It grew, filaments uniting and weaving a bright and shining wall all around Manathan, soon joigning the sky and forming a gold dome. It was encompassing the entire city in its power.

When the filaments finished their strange dance and solidified... Loki finally recognized Earth most ancien magic. The one that had been born around a Seed, protecting it from harm until this planet had become a cradle of ley lines. Until the Seed had disappeared. The ley lines had been dormant for so long, only little magic coming to light to be used by humans.

For it to all come out, in this place of all places... in this time... Why ? Why now ? How ? Loki's hope grew and grew, and tears fell from desperates eyes. 'Please, please ?! Might this day bring a Star into being.'

Something warm expanded from deep inside Winter's heart : a link long gone dead, destroyed beyond hope to ever touch a stolen Little Star again. The Link Odin and the Fates had torned from Loki and his child.

Eyes riveted upon the ice miror, seeing the battle still going on even as Avengers and Chitauri tried to understand what this golden power was, Loki felt The Link become something of a bridge between his magic and Earth magic until it could flow freely from Jotunheim  to Earth in an unending shimering line. Until his magic abounded into the dome, brimming close to overflowing.

Winter understood as soon as his magic overfilled Manathan. It was a cocoon. A womb awaiting for life to grow in it. And the lost Seed was in its middle. Where once stood a portal delivering Chitauris, Loki could see a destroyed cube lying one the roof just under a floating Golden Seed. The Chitauris weren't given time to realise they had lost, as soon as the portal was destroyed by the ley lines' power : Earth's ennemies fell inert.

Loki's eyes couldn't see anything else but this bright Seed. He couldn't register Thor's arrival on the roof nor Strife's. Couldn't see the mistified Avengers standing beside the gods, unsure what was happening, only knowing from Thor's mouth not to attack or destroy this strange... Light they saw the Seed as.

A ball of Light... A STAR !

Loki's magic was white and snow, dancing with the ley lines golden glow. Uniting and weaving together now, entering the Seed and nourishing it. Shaping a new life.

When no more magic could enter the Little Star, the Seed seemed to resorb on itself. Until Thor and Strife could see a little hand moving in and out... and then an arm... and more and more came to view. A little body, a baby, still floating in the air but no more just a seed of hope. A brown pale light appeared near the child taking the human form of a man, average in looks but strangely remarkable. You could overlook him but for the brown energy coming out of him in a wave bathing man and child.

At Thor's side, Strife bowed deeply and entoned :

« Joxer, God of Beginnings. Welcomed »

'Joxer' inclined his head and answered :

« Strife, this day as long been awaited. By your hand only this hope came to finally be. Because you fought so much to free this life from its captor and to bring it back to its parent, I welcome thy Guardian God of mischief and children to call upon the one who most prayed for this gift return. »

Strife smiled what most would call an insane smile, but was in truth so much more.

« I called to thy : WINTER ! The day has come for you to walk Earth path again. That your magic not be the only touch allowed to you to this realm. WINTER ! Your child found its way back to us, to YOU. Come meet your Little Star my heart brother. »

White light, snow falling onto the roof and the people united there. A compact storm forming into a new presence. A man again : long dark hair, glimmering green eyes, pale skin lighting at times with a blue shine. Tears, many, flowing along a desperate face. Eyes seeing something they thought was impossible.

Pale hands stretching hesitantly until they touched the baby moving hands. The child stilled and...

The golden dome fell away, its magic flying back from the city and coming around the new presence and the child, linking the two beings once more. And the air seemed to fill with a light voice, cristal clear, childlike, happy, bright, enthousiastic :

« Momma ! Momma ! Momma ! » True happiness.

Winter took his child in his arms and smiled truly for the first time ever. Freedom and warmth rolled into one.

Joxer watched the little family and smiled with them :

« Welcome back Winter. Our blessing upon thy and yours. » The brown power lit the roof with its promise. Winter would forever be protected on Earth, never to know strife again. Although....

Loki laughed :

« Come here Strife God of Children. Come meet your nephew. »

Strife came bouncing, looking over the new child and its father.

« He's beautiful. What will you name him ? »

« Sterling Dorion Lokison Winterson. »

« It's a mouthfull. »

Loki laughed again and turned smiling eyes to his other brother.

« Won't you come meet your nephew brother ? »

Thor nearly flew to them.

« Welcome nephew. You were long awaited to us all. » He formally said and then : « Hello Sterling, our Little Star. » One of his big hand took one of the baby boy. While Strife took the second little hand and Loki just stood there rocking slightly his son.

And after eons of sadness... Winter knew Joy.


End file.
